supersentaiallfandomcom-20200214-history
Zords in Power Rangers Samurai
Foldingzords Each of the Foldingzords, can fold out from an Emblem Form into a small animal form. To pilot them, the Rangers write the kanji for "super" (超 chō?) to enlarge them while the process transforms the Ranger into Mega Mode. Lion Foldingzord Lion Foldingzord: Jayden's Zord that forms the main body, normally in its pentagon shaped Emblem Form. It can cover its body in fire and launch at the enemy. Dragon Foldingzord Dragon Foldingzord: Kevin's Zord that forms the left leg and helmet, normally in its hexagon shaped Emblem Form. It can breathe blue fire. Turtle Foldingzord Turtle Foldingzord: Mia's Zord that forms the right arm, normally in its circle shaped Emblem Form. It can create a tornado. Bear Foldingzord Bear Foldingzord: Mike's Zord that forms the right leg, normally in its square shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws. Ape Foldingzord Ape Foldingzord: Emily's Zord that forms the left arm, normally in its triangle shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it uses its fists to punch the enemy. Beetlezord Beetlezord: A hercules beetle support Zord summoned from the Beetle Disc, able to twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire energy blasts from long distances. Swordfishzord Swordfishzord: A swordfish support Zord summoned from the Swordfish Disc. It has the ability to heal any disease. When in "Zord Mode", it can shoot torpedoes and attack with its nose. Tigerzord Tigerzord: A white tiger support Zord summoned from the Tiger Disc. It has four drills for legs and the ability to dig underground. When in "Zord Mode", It can burrow underground and create chasms. When Master Xandred was sealed in the Netherworld, it fell in the chasm as well and was taken control by Madimot, but was later freed from his control by Jayden. Octozord Octozord: Antonio's octopus Zord. It is normally in a small animal form. It can fly and has a special ink that can hit invisible enemies to make them visible. It was given to Antonio by Jayden when they were little. Clawzord Clawzord: Antonio's lobster Zord. Battle damaged years ago, it was hidden away by Ji. It is normally in a small animal form and was given to Antonio who used his technical skills to fix it. It can transform into a humanoid battle form allowing it to go into combat on its own. Megazord Formations Samurai Megazord The Samurai Megazord is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for "unite" (合 gō?) to make their Foldingzords combine. It is armed with a katana that the Megazord uses in its Samurai Strike attack. Can combine with the support zords and the Octozord through "Samurai Armament". Beetle Blaster Megazord The Beetle Blaster Megazord is formed when the Beetlezord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear, able to unleash a torrent of firepower and execute the Rotating Beetle Blaster attack by spinning its helmet to produce a fireball to launch at the enemy. Swordfish Fencer Megazord The Swordfish Fencer Megazord is formed when the Swordfishzord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Armed with a Twin Blade Mode for the saber. In its Strike Position, the saber can attach to the head and executes the Swordfish Slash attack, which the Megazord bows down slashing everything in front of it. Tiger Drill Megazord The Tiger Drill Megazord is formed when the Tigerzord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons are its Tiger Drills, and are used to execute the finisher attack Tiger Drill Charge. Samurai Battlewing The Samurai Battlewing is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Beetlezord, Swordfishzord and Tigerzord combine. Its attacks are the Vortex Spin and Charging Slash. Battlewing Megazord Octo Spear Megazord Claw Battlezord=